forever untill the day i die
by skatecrew
Summary: Who is this girl who looks identical to Inuyasha and why is Kagome spotting her in both eras? and what is up w Kagome? plz read and R
1. A inuyasha girl?

Chapter one: A Inuyasha Girl?

Inuyasha and company were walking up a dirt path when they heard the most beautiful music. Kagome stopped to listen. "Kagome, are you alright,'' Sango said "Yes, but don't you hear taht?" ''The beautiful music.'' Kagome replied. "yes I do, I wonder whee it's coming from." "Lady Sango, it seems to be on the path around the corner.'' Inuyahsa's ears percked up a bit to listen. '' Let's go see who's playing it." Kagome seaid to break the few minute silence.

As they walked up the hill and around the corner they came to meet a young girl, looking to be about fifthteen. She stopped playing her insterment and Kagome asked what her name was. The young girl got up put her flute in her bag and walked away.

"Feh, go figure." As the young girl walked away she said, '' my name in Sasha." Then continued to walk away. Everyone noticed that she looked almost identical to Inuyasha. The dog ear, long silver hair, long finger nails, and gorgeous gold/amber eyes. "she looks like so familier,"

Kagome said as she turned toward Sango. Sango was like the closext thing to a sister she had, she said nothing at all. she had a look of puzzlement on her face. Shippo interuped saying, "she looks just like Inuyahsa!" Kagome replied "No, not just that, but i think i have seen her around my school somewhere." "But, she didn't have the dog ears, and everything." "Were almost at the closest village." "We'll probly want to stay their." Miroku annoced to everyone. "What about Keada's hut, doesn't she live there?" "Yeah, she does are you going back to your era, Kagome?" Sango questioned. "Yes but only for two days, promise." Everyone headed to the well to say bye to Kagome. And down the well she went............


	2. way too fast

Chapter 2 : Way too fast

Kagome opend the door leading into her house. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa, are you home?" "Oh, Kagome, welcome home." "We missed you, you were there for a really long time." Sota came running to Kagome. "Kagome, Hoho came by a few times to drop off your homework." "Did Inuyasha come with you?" "No, Sota he didn't." "Are you two fighting again?" "No we're not, could I have a welcome back from you, first, before Inuyasha." "Geeze."  
Kagome walked away wanting to take a bath. But, ran into her grandfather. "Ah, Kagome your finally home." "Yeah, but waht diese do i have new?" she questioned her grandfather. "No diese your just in a sugar coma." "GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Is that what you've been telling Hojo?" "Him and your friends, who happened to be very upset for some reason." "Grandpa what am i going to do with you?" Kagome mummbles to herself as she walks away to the bathroom to take a bath. Kagome's body began to soak in the warm water. She wrapped her towel around her body, wondering what the gang was doing. She then dried off and went to sleep.

Kagome drifted off into a nightmare she thought that wasn't true. She was dreaming of Inuyasha, "Inuyasha help!" "this is it, it's either me or Kikyo!" "One of us will die for the rest of eterinty!" "What are you waiting for...... CHOOSE NOW!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "Kagome.... Kikyo...." He mutteredto no one. "Inuyahsa! Hurry!'' Kagome screamed untill her throut stung. Suddenly Kagome flashed into the tunnel of life and death.Kagome didn't know which way to go, both ends were white, so she just started running.With her arm stretched out, screaming Inuyahsa'a name. A bright, white light took over Kagome's sight. She awoke in her bed in a pool of sweat.

The bedroom door opened and er mother entered her room. "Kagome, what's wrong dear?" "Oh, really nothing. Just a bad dream." "But, i'm fine now." "Well, get ready for school." With that Ms. Higourishi walked away. Kagome put her uniform on and left without any breakfast. "Why am i always hung over him?" ''Inuyahsa isn't even my boyfriend!" Kagome thought to herself as she began walking to school. "Hey Kagome how are you? Are you actually coming to school?" "yeah guys i'm fine and well i am finally coming to school." Kagome replied as she ran up to her friends. "Kagome did you hear how Hojo saved the boys soccer game last night?" "No tell me all about it on the way." The two days passed extremly fast for Kagome.

It was her last night in modern Japan and Inuyasha was already outside of her house waiting for her. Kagome was walking with her friends when they all stopped. Inuyahsa ran up to Kagome, "Um..... Kagome, come on." Inuyahsa shyly said to Kagome. "Kagome, whos this, you've never told u about him?!?!?" "Guys, this is Inuyasha." she replied. A few girls turned around to find Hojo and another girl, a familer girl practicing soccer.


	3. a little excitment

**Chapter three: "a little excitement"**

**(Warning: this chapter contains some lemons buy nothing graphic)**

Kagome watched them for a minute, "who is she?" "Oh, her, something like, Sasha." "Hojo and her talk a lot…" "Kagome, do you think that we've seen her before." "Yeah, I think so, she looks familiar." "What is she like?" Kagome asked her friends. "Besides you who doesn't she is like perfect." "She gets perfect grades, plays any instrument, a model, and a excellent athlete. "Practically all the boys like her but she isn't like that but it's Hojo that stays himself."She's new at the school." And at that Sahsa and Hojo ran after the soccer ball down the road.

"Kagome, come on." Inuyasha was getting impatient. "Hey see ya later, Kagome!" Her friends walked away giggling. "I wonder if that really is her?" Kagome questioned. To Inuyasha. "It couldn't be without your family knowing, I don't know!" "Stop asking questions WENCH!" "Sorry Inuyasha!" "Let me tell my mom I'm going back with you." Inuyasha walked over to the well, trying to find another scent but found no other's than Kagome's.

Kagome came running up to him, "OK, are you ready let's go" Then they jumped down into the well. Then appeared in the feudal era. "Sango, Shippo, Miroku!" "I'm back!" "Welcome Lady Kagome." "K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!" Shippo yelled as he ran into her arms. "Inuyasha has been picking on me again, he kept calling me runt." "INUYASHA!" "What?" he replied? "Well, did you?" "Do what?" "Pick on Shippo, while I was gone?" "You rat, you lied again!" "Don't make me sit you!" "Sorry, he mumbled. "Hello, Kagome." Sango said. "Guys do you remember the girl a few days ago who looked like Inuyasha?" "Yeah, the one with the flute!" "Well, there's a chance she lives in both era's like me." "Is that possible?" Questioned Miroku. "I didn't think so, but but she looks the same person, only normal like me." She continued there was a long awkward silence. Inuyasha interrupted the peace, "Come on, I'm hungry, let's go."

Kaede walked out of her hut, "Ye is finally home." "Inuyasha, Kyiko came by looking for you." There was a cringe in Kagome's teeth. "Kaede why was she here?" Kagome questioned. "Kagome she was here to take Inuyasha to hell with her, while you were gone, there would have been no interference."

Kagome walked into the hut and dropped her bag. Sango, Miroku, Shippo climbed up on Kilala. "Kaede, I heard of a demon spotting, Inuyasha stay here with Kagome. Kagome walked out of the hut. "If you insist, Sango, go ahead, but if your not back in two days we're coming after you." Then the three took off.

There was a slight growl. "Kagome, did you bring back some ramen?" Kagome chuckled and replied to Inuyasha, "Yes, Inuyasha how could I forget, I'll make some, let's go inside." As they walked into the hut Kaede stopped them "Ye two, I will be gone, on the other side of the village for a day, someone needs my assurance." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. Kaede walked out of the door and on her way.

Kagome began to think to herself as they ate, she had a look on her face, which was enabling to figure out. Inuyasha looked over at her and asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing much." Inuyasha scooted closer to her and set down his bowl, Kagome began to blush, "Oh, no I'm blushing." She said to herself.

"Uh, Kagome." "I want to talk to you while we still can." She nodded in agreement. "Uh…. Um… I promised Kikyo I would go to hell with her but since the day I met you." He stopped. Kagome began to breath very heavy. "I've had a new feeling of acceptance." "Unlike her you accept me. And you're not just a jewel shard detector." He graced her and she fell into his arms. "Inuyasha." "Kagome… because of you I've decided not to go to hell."

"I would rather stay here with you………" "Kagome, I do love you. Not like I did with Kikyo because I was foolish to think there was ever something there." "Inuyasha I love you too." Kagome lefted her head up to Inuyasha eyes. They slowly moved towards each other. They kissed and Inuyasha deepened it into a more passionate kiss

Inuyasha pulled away, "Kagome, I…. I… need to mark you." "What?" "Hold on, this shouldn't hurt too much." Inuyasha bit her neck leaving four tiny slits. "Ok, we are together forever now." "That bastard Koga can't take you. (Sorry for the word)" "I love you, Inuyasha Koga could have never take me away from you."

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's thigh, " You know we can mate any time you know." Kagome chuckled and nodded. It was summer and hot so Inuyasha put the fire out. He bent down to Kagome, "And we were if you'd like to remind me."

They kissed over and over again, Kagome reached for Inuyasha shirts, "hey that isn't fair you have two shirts." They chuckled and started up again. Kagome was apparently very good at this (to him) so Inuyasha kicked it up a notch and they went on through the night.

**Author's note**

**Thanks for every one that reviewed…. If you want me to update anytime soon I need more than just three reviews………………. If you review mine I plan on reviewing you stories if it's in a category I've heard of…**


	4. a new side of inuyasha and a simple clue

**A new side of Inuyasha and a simple clue**

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up when the heat of the summer sun beamed through the window.

"Good morning how was your night?" Inuyasha grinned while saying it.

"Amazing, you?" Kagome replied.

"Exciting." Inuyasha laughed again.

They got up and dressed themselves, then began to wonder around the village. Two younger men were talking.

"Did you hear of the one half-breed?" One man asked the other. Inuyasha cringed his teeth.

"Hasn't everyone. Inuyasha has saved our village several times!" The other replied.

"No, not him… the one girl that looks like him?" Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit.

"No, who is she, is she evil or good?" The second man asked.

"She looks like Inuyasha, but is a girl… I don't know if she is evil or not for sure but from what I've heard she can be either."  
"Do you think she will attack us?"

No, not really, she comes in every once in a while to get supplies, she has never hurt anyone; she gets along with all the kids but is pretty dark, if you ask me. She doesn't ever say anything, but she helps some of the builders, but then walks away with out any payment."

"Is she a pretty, one?" the second man asked.

"Yeah, she's good looking but no man would ever touch her. One man did try to but she beat him, let him live once but we could hear her screaming not to ever touch her." "I think she has a man but she never gets close to anyone." Then the men walked away.

"Do you think they were talking about the one girl we say last week?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Like I care." Inuyasha said without care, and rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, if she is like you she might be a good fighter and be looking for the jewel shards!" Kagome stated.

"If she is then we'll meet her when we do and then finish her off and get a lot of jewel shards!" Inuyasha threw back.

"Fine, Inuyasha?" Kagome began to question.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Why are you so arrogant?" She questioned.

"What! Because I can be… got a problem with that?!" He yelled.

"God, Inuyasha you don't even get it do you! You're being mean to be even after we mated!"

"Doesn't that mean anything to you!?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said really quietly.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Hold that, for a minute so I can show you something, something that I've never even shown to anyone, not even Kikyo."

"Sure Inuyasha." She replied kind of breath taken.

Inuyasha picked her up and started running to a place Kagome has never seen before after all the adventures. After about ten minutes of running, Inuyasha came to a stop and let Kagome slide down his back.

**Sorry, this is a shorter chapter. I'll be working on another one tonight. Hope you like this one. For a short chapter it took a while to come up with. The more reviews I get the faster you'll get more chapters!!!! I left you at a cliffie!!! Hahahah I know I'm sooo mean!**


End file.
